Roleplay:Josh
Plot 'Main Plot' Josh has defeated Tensai and Neo Rey's Neo Empire, but 4 months later, Josh's greatest foes awaken! With the Bakugan Team Tournament coming, Josh and his team prepare, but a new foe arises and enters the tournament! There is also a mysterious brawler team called the Destiny Warriors who have won ever match. Will the heroes win against the new foes? Or will these mysterious foes' intentions be fufilled? We'll see about that, 'cause the Season 3 starts now! 'First Episode Preview' Josh: Oh goodie, the tournament is going to start! We have battles to settle with some contestants, & we'll win to get a trophy! But, unfortunately, someone is going to revive a malicous bakugan, & he challenges us to a battle! I'm not sure if we'll win, but if teamwork uses its effect, our winning chance would be high. Find out in this episode of Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 3: The Lost Element! "Bakugan brawl!" -''Josh ''"Pretty nice." -''Josh 'Second Episode Preview' Dark Pit: Me and Aster face paradox and Z-one! They look really tough, our chances of winning are slimming by the second! But Aster and I can pull through. Find out in this episode of Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 3: The Lost Element! Main Characters 'Heroes' 'Josh the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Flashwave Aeronoid - 2300 Gs '''LEGENDARY' *BakuNano: Cyclonator *Battle Suit: Hurricantoid *Mobile Assault: Stealthlier *Mechtogan: Aeronautron *Mechtogan Titan: Aeronaut Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Aeronaut Destroyer Pyrus Blazeflare Moltwing - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Novablaster *Battle Suit: Phoenixator Subterra Tectonic Terradriller - 2000 Gs *BakuNano: DrillArm *Battle Suit: Fortcrusher Haos Velocity Zapderra - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: StaticWing *Battle Suit: Shocktroid Darkus Antique Sphinxnoid - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Twin Cannonade *Battle Suit: Darkatron Aquos Oceanic Sharknoid - 2000 Gs *BakuNano: Clawranha *Battle Suit: Torpedonator 'Rey the Hedgedragon' G. Bakugan: Aquos Astral Colonix Dragonoid - 2100 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Twin Disintegrater *Battle Suit: Splashbruk *Mobile Assault: Aquaroader *Mechtogan: Astraloid *Mechtogan Titan: Astral Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Astral Destroyer Pyrus Vulcan Burnix - 2000 Gs *BakuNano: Vulcanator *Battle Suit: Flakatron Subterra Rock Titanus - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: AncientHammer *Battle Suit: TitanSmasher Haos Royal Knightoid - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Medievalibur *Battle Suit: Ballishooter Ventus Flightix Hawkneer - 2000 Gs *BakuNano: AvianWing *Battle Suit: Avianator 'Jack the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Darkus Wham-Slam Gorillasaur - 2100 Gs *BakuNano: HammerArms *Battlesuit: SuperSlam *Mobile Assault: DinoRamix *Mechtogan: DinoSlammer *Mechtogan Titan: DinoSlammer Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: DinoSlammer Destroyer Other Bakugan *Subterra Armor Tikitallion - 1950 Gs *Pyrus Blazer Magmoid -2050 Gs *Haos Sunbeam Raider - 2000 Gs *Aquos Astro Grizzloid - 2050 Gs *Ventus Speeder Ninjagger - 1950 Gs 'Patricia the Skunk' G. Bakugan: Haos Nexus Skunkzilla - 2100 Gs *BakuNano: TailBlades *Battlesuit: KitsuneFirix *Mobile Assault: FireBlazer *Mechtogan: FlameThrower *Mechtogan Titan: FlameThrower Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: FlameThrower Destroyer Other Bakugan Pyrus Hothead Flameroid - 1950 Gs Subterra Crusher Rockaroid - 2050 Gs Aquos Speeder Dolpino - 2000 Gs Darkus Genie Wizoid - 1950 Gs Ventus Flyer Cranoid - 1900 Gs 'Aero the Wind Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Ventus Ultra Windress - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Hurricanator *Battle Suit: SkyGlider *Mobile Assault: Aerialier *Mechtogan: Whirlwindtron *Mechtogan Titan: Whirlwind Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Whirlwind Destroyer 'Pyro the Fire Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Ultra Flamemancer - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY 'Aqua the Water Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Aquos Ultra Sharkroid - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY 'Assassin the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Delta Dragonoid - 2100 Gs 'Jazz the Hedgebat' G. Bakugan: Haos Rocket Lightwing - 2100 Gs 'Toby the bakunoid Echidna' Bakunoid form:haos-darkus twisted tempo 'Neutral' Crow the Human G.Bakugan: Darkus Malefic truth dragon 4000 Gs 'Aster Pheonix the Human' G. Bakugan: Darkus Plasma - 4200 Gs 'Equera the Dark' G. Bakugan: Darkus-Pyrus Vulcano Wyvernoid - 3000 Gs. 'Villains' Z-one G.Bakugan: ??? Paradox G.Bakugan: Darkus Malefic Death? Equerix - 6000 Gs 'Dr. EggRey' G. Bakugan: Darkus Phantom Equerix - 5600 Gs. Evil Warlord 'Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Aquos Hazard Slimenoid - 3200 Gs. 'Equera-5 Lieutenant' G. Bakugan: Darkus Nightmare Equetron - 2900 Gs. 'Skyflame the Hawk' G. Bakugan: Ventus-Darkus Aerostrike Darkneer - 3000 Gs. Reff the Ghosthog 1st G. Bakugan: Pyrus Darkus Phantomnoid - 5600 Gs. (only used once) LEGENDARY 2nd G. Bakugan: Pyrus Chandelius - 3200 Gs. (mainly used in battle) 'Dr. EggPlankton' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Blazing Mechatron - 5600 Gs. Evil Warlord 'Layla the FoxSkunk' G. Bakugan: Darkus Wicked Witchus - 3200 Gs. 'Kai the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Bounty Cyborgian - 3100 Gs. 'Zane the Gorilla' G. Bakugan: Sub-Terra Liuetenant Commandrone. - 3000 Gs. 'Tensai the Shark' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Serpentine Gorillasaur - 3200 Gs. 'Jack-4 Commander' G. Bakugan: Aquos Armor Jack-Fourlian - 2900 Gs. 'Redbot' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Yellowbot' G. Bakugan: Sub-Terra Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Greenbot' G. Bakugan: Ventus Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Bluebot' G. Bakugan: Aquos Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Chaos-kin villain' G.Bakugan: Dextra Unbalanced Armegeddon Chimerax - 9000 Gs Supporting Characters 'Rai the hedgehog' G.Bakugan: Pyrus Archfiend Dragon - 2300 Gs 'Cody the Solhog' G. Bakugan: Haos Stardust Dragon - 2300 Gs 'Blizza the hedgecat' G. Bakugan: Darkus black rose dragon - 2300 Gs 'Lance the solhawk' G. Bakugan: Ventus fairy dragon - 2300 Gs Rules *You CAN add your main villain freely in the movie... ...BUT 'only one. *'NO 'godmodding. *'NO 'powerplaying. *'NO 'extreme cliffhangers. *'NO '''Gs exceeding 9999! *If someone's apparently stronger than you, '''DO NOT overpower or match him or her equally. *'NO '''harassment. *You '''CAN'T '''edit this page when banned. Users *Josh the Hedgehog *Spongebob100 *Meme the fox (BANNED) Banned people / striked people You go there if you don't adhere to the rules! If you edit this & erase your strikes, you'll be permanently banned!! #Meme the fox Evidence: ''???:-starts laughing,then walks from the shadows,a fierce aura burning around him-what puny G levels,Bakugan brawl-a blac tendril whipped out,sending a darkus bakugan inbetween legendsaurzilla and phantomnoid-Darkus necro knightex stand! Knightex:brace yourself,maggots ???:Ability card,activate! one on one! Knightex:-three black tendrils came out of his back,one stabbed phantomnoids weakspot,shocked him into ball form,then the other two hit lengendsaurzilla,defusing them and returning gorillasaur and skunkzilla to their ball forms-you and me aeronoid mono de mono Violation: Godmodding; powerplaying; Baghdad bobbit Penalty: 3 strikes result to a ban! Roleplay 'Prologue: The Tourney Begins' In the contestant's room... Josh: 'Hey guys. I'm ready for the tourney. (puts bag on the floor) (grabs Flashwave Aeronoid) Aeronoid, you ready? '''Flashwave Aeronoid: '''I'm good to go, master! '''Josh: '''Alrighty then! Jack & Patricia: Hey Josh Jack: Patricia & I are ready to go. (grabs Wham-Slam Gorillasaur) Are you ready for the tournament, Gorillasaur? Wham-Slam Gorillasaur: I'm always ready Patricia: (grabs Nexus Skunkzilla) How about you, Skunkzilla? Are you ready? Nexus Skunkzilla: I'll do my best. '''Rey: '(grabs Astral Colonix Dragonoid) Let's try your powers for a test drive, Colonix! '''Astral Colonix Drago: '''I'm always ready for any battle! Cody:Me and Stardust are gonna pwn this tournament! '''In the tourney... Announcer: '''Welcome to the Bakugan Rising Team Tournament! We're having so much fun today with cool contestants & fun prizes! Going to call on the contestants. Entry #1... Flint Darkwood! Flint:Im unstoppable! ???:hmpfh...-watches from the shadow- Announcer: And Entry #2... Aster Pheonix! Aster:this is just a waste of my time '''Josh: (from the arena seats) Whoa, that hume (points at Aster) looks like he's a pro. Rey: Yeah, that hume is a real pro. Alice: Okay, let's just wait for our turn. Cody:Thats Aster Pheonix,he has 4 million wins,zero losses Jack: Oh boy, Flint's in a world of pain. Patricia: Yeah, I think your right Rey: O_o Josh: I'm strong enough to battle that hume. Jack: Are you sure? Josh: Just believe in me, bro, I had my confidence. Jack: Oh Alright. Anything for my childhood friend. Josh: Thanks. But truly, I can't really do this by myself, if you ask me. Yes, I need teamwork to defeat that hume. Remember the saying, "Teamwork triumphs all"? Cody:this is a tag tournament,so who are your tag partners? mine's rai Rey: Rai? Josh: ''(meditates) (opens eyes) A Solhog... '''Rey:' Rai's a Solhog? Josh: Yup. Jack: Nice Cody:hes your sol counterpart,Rey Rai:Ello! Rey: '''Yep, what you two said. Flint:Bakugan brawl! -sends out subterra golemoid- Aster:Bakugan brawl! -Sends out darkus Plasma- -a Purple beam fires from the sky,and golemoid is defeated straight away Announcer:Aster wins by a landslide! '''Rey: O_O Josh: Aster won by first round.... because of his power levels. (checks his BakuMeter that Plasma's G power is 3200) ''Pretty high. '''Alice:' Impressive... Rey: Ugh, I'm very impatient, I gotta beat the guy as soon as I can! Josh: Calm down. Aaaaaaaaaand Flint has two lives left. If his lives run out, he loses. Jack: Well this is new. Patricia: How did Aster become this Powerful? Josh: 'Well, I guess, humes make their Bakugan more powerful. Jack: We won't know for sure, but right now we have to get back to watching the match '''Josh: '''Okay. '''Rey: '''I should tell you that Josh's Entry #3, I'm Entry #4, Alice's #5, Jack's #6, & Patricia's #7. I don't know what are the others' entry number... Jack: Don't worry, we'll find out eventually '''Josh: '''Through finding out the battles ordinally. Cody:He synchrod,also blizza and iceac are entering '''Josh: '''Who're they? Blizza:were us thank you very much Jack: Whao, how did you two get here? '''Josh: '''They just teleported here fast. '''Rey: '''So, where are the others? Patricia: I'm not sure. '''Josh: '''They're coming for few minutes. So, how's the battle going? Jack: One thing's for sure, Flint's getting clobbered out there by Aster. '''Josh: '''Yeah, he's pwned. Patricia: Aster could be a stronger opponent than we thought '''Josh: '... Stop being pessimistic. Rey's being persistent, he's trying to beat THAT hume as he can with his skills...! Jack: Ok ok Josh, you don't have to yell at me & Patricia. 'Josh: '''Ugh... So for now, we have to wait until the match is finished. Jack: Alrighty then Patricia: Okie dokie, Joshie '''Josh: '^^ That's cute. :) Patricia: Thanks Josh Jack: What is cute? 'Josh: '... She called me Joshie. How thrilling. Jack: Oh ok then, guess that makes sence '''Josh: '''XD Anyways, how's the battle going? Patricia: You might wanna check this out. '''Josh: '''What is it? Patricia: Look (points to the battle) '''Josh: '''What about it? Patricia: Aster is smashing through his Round 1 Competetion '''Josh: ''(facepalm) Flint's completely pwned. Jack: So who's battle is next? Patricia: It's Josh's & Rey's Battle is coming up next '''Josh: '''Uhh... Look at that huge screen over there. ''The screen becomes a slot machine & for a few seconds.... ... ... It's Josh & Jack! Announcer: 'Welcome the next contestants! Entry 3#... ...he is the Ventilus King, known to have a legendary Bakugan. He saved the whole universe with his friends from evil! He is... Josh the Hedgehog! '''Josh: '''Alright! ''(jumps very high & lands on the field) (does a pose) 'Announcer: '''And Entry #6... The mighty hero who lives on Seaside Hill in Planet Mobius... A Mobian who symbolizes Sonic the Hedgehog... He is.. Jack the Hedgehog! Jack: Oh, guess I'm next. Sorry about that guys Patricia: That's ok. Anyways, good luck. Jack: Thanks Patricia. '???: ''(at the uppermost arena floor & sees Josh) Good luck. ''(holds Haos / Aquos Blizzard Archsilky) '' '''Blizzard Archsilky: '''Wish you good luck, Josh & Aeronoid. '''Rey: '''Good luck, Josh da man! '''Alice: '''Good luck, Sir! Jack: Are you ready Josh? Cause I was born ready. '''Josh: '''Good. ''Yuki, if you're there, I'll show you my skills! '' '''Announcer: '''Field open! ''(opens field) Josh: 'Gate Card, set! ''(throws Gate Card) Bakugan, brawl! ''(backflips & throws Blazeflare Moltwing, Velocity Zapderra, & Antique Sphinxnoid) ''Baku Sky Raider, jump! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(transforms to real form) '' Velocity Zapderra: ''(transforms to real form)'' Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(transforms to real form) '' Josh: 'Let's win this thing, Pyrus Blazeflare Moltwing, Haos Velocity Zapderra, & Darkus Antique Sphinxnoid! Jack: Let's do this, Subterra Armor Tikitallion, Pyrus Blazer Magmoid & Haos Sunbeam Raider! Gate Card Set ! (throws Gate Card) (winds up his right arm) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Armor Tikitallion, Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider) Bakugan Stand! Armor Tikitallion: (transforms into his real form) Blazer Magmoid: (transforms into his real form) Sunbeam Raider: (transforms into his real form) '''Josh: '''Let's start. Ability activate, Nova Breath! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: '''Here! ''(chirps loud & breaths very hot flames at Armor Tikitallion) Blazeflare Moltwing's power level increased by 900 Gs. Jack: Yeah, ability Activate, Flame Buster! Blazer Magmoid: (roars & then covers himself with lava & then rams at Antique Sphinxnoid) Blazer Magmoid's power level increased by 900 Gs. '''???: ''You can do it, General, I'm with you. '' Josh: 'Sphinxnoid! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: '''Alright, Josh. '''Josh: '''Ability activate, Dark Mist! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: '''Try this! ''(breaths out dark mist) All opponent's Non-Darkus Bakugan's accuracy fell by 60%. Effect decreased by Sunbeam Raider, making its accuracy fall by 30% instead of 60%. '''Velocity Zapderra:'' My ability can see through this mist. '''Josh: '''Ability activate, Void Spark! '''Velocity Zapderra: '(chirps loud & summons a current of electricity at Blazer Magmoid, Armor Tikitallion, & Sunbeam Raider) '' ''Velocity Zapderra's power level increased by 1000 Gs. All opponent's Bakugan's power level decreased by 400 Gs. '' '''Josh: '''Void Spark is an ability that becomes strong when Dark Mist is activated. Jack: Nice try, but no dice. Let's see if you can handle this. Ability Activate, Sunbeam Blinder! Sunbeam Raider: (Shines a bright light around the area & the bakugan) ''Sunbeam Raider's Power Level increased by 1100 Gs. Blazer Magmoid's & Armor Tikitallion's Increased by 550 Gs. All Opponent's Bakugan decreased by 900 Gs. All Ally Bakugan's stats return to base number of Stats. Jack: Read it & weep, Josh. Cause Sunbeam Blinder is the ability that always makes a comeback against opponent's ability that decreased any G-Power and/or Stats from my bakugan. How'd you like that, huh? Let's go & shine apon them, Raider! Sunbeam Raider: (stabs at Velocity Zapderra with his Light Spear) Josh: '''Hmph, you forgot about Zapderra's ability! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(dodges the attack) '' Josh: 'I'm not impressed. You just did a higher boost. How about you try this? Ability activate, Ancient Spirit! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: '''Face THIS! ''(does a psychic attack) Ally Bakugan & opponent's Bakugan power level swapped. Antique Sphinxnoid, Blazeflare Moltwing, & Velocity Zapderra's power level increased by 200 Gs. '''Josh: '''I suppose that your boost was pointless. Ancient Spirit is a peculiar ability that only Sphinxnoid can use. It can swap all ally Bakugan & opponent Bakugan's power level to each other. That's because Sphinxnoid used this ability, the Bakugan who has the highest G power just before this attack, & that's Raider, so they'll swap power levels. And before I forget, any comeback abilities of your Bakugan is useless. And how about... this. Fusion Ability activate, Rapid Storm Fury! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(summons thunderbolts to strike upon her allies)'' All ally Bakugan's speed increased by 80%. '' '''Josh: '''And also, one Bakugan's speed will be decreased by 40%, & sometimes paralyze that Bakugan by 5%. Subterra co-sided with Haos, so Tikitallion will receive the effect. ''Armor Tikitallion's speed fell by 40%. Josh: 'Hmph. Jack: Not so fast I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprize cause not ALL abilites are useless. You see, before you activated your Ancient Spirit, I secretly activated a gate card called "Light Shield" that can only save one triple ability. Triple ability activate, Hypno-Swap + Eruption + Fusion Ability, Spear through the Night! Armor Tikitallion: (increases his power) Blazer Magmoid: (increases his power) Sunbeam Raider: (increases his power) ''Armor Tikitallion's speed return to base & his power level increased by 1000 Gs, Blazer Magmoid's power level increased by 1300 Gs, Sunbeam Raider's power level increased by 1500 Gs. & Opponent's Bakugan's Power level & stats return to base. Armor Tikitallion: (begins to hypnotise at the opponent's bakugan) Blazer Magmoid: (begins to spread lava everywhere around the arena at the Opponent's Bakugan) Sunbeam Raider: (begins to spear at the opponent's bakugan with his Light Spear) '''Blazeflare Moltwing, Velocity Zapderra, Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(got hurt bad by the Light Spear)'' Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(got hurt bad by the lava)'' Josh: ''':P I see that hypnotizing legendary Bakugan is useless. And my checkmate is this. Ability activate, Null Thunderstrike! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(sends a thunderbolt at the Gate Card, breaking it)'' Light Shield Gate Card negated. Ally Bakugan & opponent's Bakugan power level swapped. Antique Sphinxnoid, Blazeflare Moltwing, & Velocity Zapderra's power level increased by 200 Gs. 'All ally Bakugan's speed increased by 80%. Josh: '''That high boost you made has no sense, to tell you the truth. Triple Ability activate, Blazing Pyre + Lightning Coil + Space Beam! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(the lava can't reach him because he is a phoenix, then he repels the lava by spreading very hot flames at the opponent's Bakugan) '' Velocity Zapderra: ''(the lava can't reach her because she is a thunderbird, then she electrocutes at the opponent's Bakugan with blue lightning)'' Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(forms a shield that blocks the Light Spear & absorbs the barrier, firing a black beam at the opponent's Bakugan)'' All opponent's power level decreased by 1200 Gs. Jack: (amazed) Whao! Armor Tikitallion, Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider: (got hit really hard & then tries to get up) Josh: 'Amazed? Good, 'cause it's your turn. Jack: Looks like I'm not done yet. But I do have more tricks up my sleeves. Fusion Ability Activate, Blazing Super Storm! ''Sunbeam Raider's Power Level increased by 800 Gs. Sunbeam Raider's Speed increased by 75%. All Opponent's Bakugan's Power level decreased by 400 Gs. Sunbeam Raider: (raises his Light Spear & then fires his Lightning Bolts at the Opponent's Bakugan from the sky) '''Blazeflare Moltwing & Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(got hurt really bad by the lightning bolts)'' Josh: '''Wait a sec, you forgot Zapderra! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(absorbs the lightning bolts that fall upon her & charges)'' Josh: '''Ability activate, Electro Barrier! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(forms sonar waves that lunge at the ally Bakugan & protect them)'' Josh: '''Now's your turn, Moltwing! Fusion Ability activate, Super Flare! '''Rey: '''O_O That's destructive! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(spreads very hot flames at the opponent's Bakugan)'' Blazeflare Moltwing's power level increased by 1000 Gs. All opponent Bakugan's power level decreased by 400 Gs. All opponent's Bakugan power level decreased by 100 Gs for 3 turns. Josh: 'See that one? Super Flare is an ability that if used at the right time, it causes all opponent Bakugan's power level drop by 100 Gs for 3 turns. Jack: Nice going Josh, but I think it's time that we change it up a few degrees. Double Ability Activate, Boulder Crusher + Violent Armaggedon! Armor Tikitallion: (creates giant boulders) Blazer Magmoid: (fires Huge ammounts of lava at everywhere & at the sky) ''Armor Tikitallion's & Blazer Magmoid's Power level increased by 400Gs + 700 Gs = 1100Gs Armor Tikitallion: (covers the Boulders with Blazer Magmoid's Lava & then fires the Fire Covered Boulder at the Opponent's Bakugan) Jack: How's that for a combination of Teamwork & Power? '''Velocity Zapderra & Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(got hurt bad by the fire-covered boulders)'' Josh: 'Good, but not superb enough. Time to boost it up! ''All opponent Bakugan's power level decreased by 100 Gs. '''Josh: '''Super Flare is still in effect. How about I tune it up? Fusion Ability activate. Astral Storm! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(fires falling stars at the opponent's Bakugan)'' All opponent Bakugan's power level decreased by 600 Gs. All ally Bakugan power level increased by 800 Gs. Josh: '''Ooh, I have an idea. Fusion Ability activate, Raging Thundercloud! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(summons a huge wicked thunderbolt at the opponent's Bakugan) '' All opponent Bakugan's power level decreased by 800 Gs & their speed decreased by 50%. '' Armor Tikitallion, Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider: (got hit very badly & gets up very slowly) Jack: They're not giving up by a long shot. We finish this now. Fusion Ability Activate, Sun Ray Razor! Sunbeam Raider: (asorbs the Sunbeams & summons large thunderbolts at the Opponent's Bakugan minus Zapderra) ''Sunbeam Raider's Power Level increased by 500 Gs. All Opponent Bakugan's Power level minus Zapderra's, descreased by 600 Gs & their speed descreased by 30% Jack: Your Zapderra's not the only one who has that same attack. Lucky for you that your Zapderra's attack is a little stronger than mine. And before I forget, I learn so much about you before & relieazing my mistakes & fixing them completely. And before I forget, I using my last attack to end my turn. Fusion Ability Activate, Blazing Rain! Blazer Magmoid: (summons a fire storm, raining giant fireballs at the Opponent's Bakugan) Blazer Magmoid's Power level increased by 750 Gs & All Opponent's bakugan decreased by same ammount. Jack: Thanks to you Josh, I'm feeling better than ever & my bakugan are stronger than ever. Alright, it's now your turn. Josh: '''Checkmate. Triple Fusion Ability, activate. Nova Armaggedon + Void Explosion + Overshock! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(hails scorching comets at the opponent's Bakugan)'' Velocity Zapderra: ''(fires a strong current of blue lightning at the opponent's Bakugan)'' Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(fires a dark projectile at the opponent's Bakugan & it explodes in a wide range)'' All opponent Bakugan's power level decreased by 1000 Gs. All ally Bakugan's power level increased by 2100 Gs. Josh: '''Go Phoenixator, Shocktroid, & Darkatron! '''Blazeflare Moltwing, Velocity Zapderra, & Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(attaches themselves on their Battle Suits)'' Armor Tikitallion, Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider: (got hit very badly by all 3 attacks) Jack: Alright then. This is getting even more harder than I thought. (his Orange Aura appears around him) Time to kick this battle up a notch! Triple Fusion Ability Activate! Tiki Coffin + Lava Swarm + Power of Light ! Armor Tikitallion: (summons a Boulder Coffin & tries to traps the Opponent's Bakugan inside it) Blazer Magmoid: (fires loads of lava at Veloctiy Zapderra & Antique Sphinxnoid at the ground & at the sky) Sunbeam Raider: (fires a series of laser beams at the Opponent's Bakugan) All Ally Bakugan's Power Level increased by 1900Gs. All Opponent Bakugan's Power level decreased by 950Gs. All Opponent Bakugan's Stats decreased by 25%. Blazeflare Moltwing, Velocity Zapderra, & Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(got hit very bad by all 3 attacks)'' Jack: We finish this now. Go TikiStacker, LavaRex & LightStinger! Armor Tikitallion, Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider: (attaches themselves on their Battle Suits) Josh: ''Hmph, if they're on their Battle Suits, they cannot destroy my Gate Card, as only natural Ability Cards WITHOUT their Battle Suits can destroy my Gate Card. Try this one. Gate Card open. Power Divider! ''Gate Card activated. All opponent Bakugan's power level decreased by 800 Gs. All ally Bakugan's power level increased by the same amount, & their stats return to base percentage, with an additional stat boost by 50%. '' '''Josh: ':P I got you! Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(shoots a ray of fire at the opponent's Bakugan)'' Velocity Zapderra: ''(shoots electric spheres at the opponent's Bakugan)'' Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(shoots an astral beam at the opponent's Bakugan)'' Jack: Nice one. Get them! Armor Tikitallion: (shoots laser beams at the Opponent's Bakugan) Blazer Magmoid: (shoots a series of Fire Laser Beams at the Opponent's Bakugan) Sunbeam Raider: (shoots a large Laser Beam at the Opponent's Bakugan) Josh: '''A bit impressive. How about... some modifications? Hm... (activates BakuMeter) Alright then! BakuNano, Novablaster, destroy! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(attaches his BakuNano to his Battle Suit)'' Josh: '''BakuNano: StaticWing, destroy. '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(attaches her BakuNano to her Battle Suit)'' Josh: '''BakuNano: Twin Cannonade, destroy. '''Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(attaches his BakuNano to his Battle Suit)'' Josh: 'Triple BattleNano Suits, activate! Jack: I agree. TikiTorcher, destroy! Armor Tikitallion: (attaches his BakuNano to his Battle Suit) Jack: LavaCannonzoid, destroy! Blazer Magmoid: (attaches his BakuNano to his Battle Suit) Jack: SolarPanelLaser, destroy! Sunbeam Raider: (attaches his BakuNano to his Battle Suit) Jack: Triple BattleNano Suits, activated to deploy & destroy! Who's gonna get the first move, me or you? '''Josh: '''My honor. Sphinxnoid, distract 'em! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: '''Yessir. ''(flies in the battlefield & uses his speed to distract the opponent's Bakugan) 'Josh: '''This is like a game of chess. Moltwing, prepare for direct assault! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: '''Alright! ''(covers himself in fire & flies very fast) 'Josh: '''Zapderra, prepare for sniper attack. '''Velocity Zapderra: '''Yessir! ''(charges her BattleNano Suit) Jack: Not this time! Sunbeam Raider, ready for counter attack! Sunbeam Raider: Yes master! (charges up his BattleNano Suit for a counter attack) Jack: Blazer Magmoid, prepare to spread your lava in place! Blazer Magmoid: Gotcha! (charges up his BattleNano Suit & covers himself in Lava & Flames) Jack: Armor Tikitallion, counter the sniper attack with your Armor Specialty. Armor Tikitallion: (covers himself with Thick Bullet proof Armor) Jack: Josh, may the best man win! '''Josh: '''I think not! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(fires a beam of electricity at the thick bullet-proof armor)'' Josh: 'Sorry, but you got the wrong strategy. Electricity conducts metal, so you're done! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: '''Here, taste this! ''(charges at Blazer Magmoid & dashes at him) '''Josh: '''Dizzy much? '''Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(glides around the opponent's Bakugan to make them dizzy & barrages them with plasma bullets)'' Rey: '''O_O That's swift! '''Alice: '''What a strategy... Impressive. Armor Tikitallion, Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider: (got hit badly, but then regains their footing very slowly) Jack: Think you can win that easy? WRONG! I never give up that easily Armor Tikitallion: (charged up & then electrocutes at Antique Sphinxnoid & Blazeflare Moltwing with Zapderra's Electricity that he got electrocuted) Blazer Magmoid: (charged up & then open fires his Flames & Lava at Veloctiy Zapderra & Antique Sphinxnoid) Sunbeam Raider: (charged up & then open fires his Laser Beams at the Opponent's Bakugan) Jack: Surprized now? '''Blazeflare Moltwing, Antique Sphinxnoid, & Velocity Zapderra: ''(got hurt bad, then they slowly get up)'' Josh: '''Nope. I ain't surprised. Besides, I have a trick up my sleeve, & you got beat. EMPS armament, activate. '''Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(charges for a superelectromagnetic attack)'' Josh: '''BTW, Zapderra's attack made your Tikitallion paralyzed for 2 turns only. Ooh YEAH. Moltwing's innate skill called "Burnage" caused your Raider to lose 100 Gs for 5 turns. How's that? Jack: Nice, but let's see if you can handle Magmoid's attack. Let's go Magmoid Magmoid: (charges for a super magma lava attack) Jack: By the way, why aren't you always surprized of my attacks? After all we're both evenly matched. '''Josh: '''Don't get me into your own ways, Jack, I'm me. Jack: And I'm me. We're both ourselves. This is getting us nowhere. We're both equally matched every time & every turn. Cause we never give up. '''Josh: ''Doppelganging fool...'' Jack: Although, you'll find out which bakugan gets defeated soon enough. Josh: '''Now's the time for you to shut up. Sphinxnoid! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(shoots a laser beam at Magmoid, rendering his charge useless, but not harming him)'' Jack: Why are you telling me to shut up? Patricia: Guys! This battle has been going for hours Jack: Patricia's right, it's been a very long time since we've started the battle. Guess it's time that one of us to win the battle, now Raider! Raider: (stabs his spear at the ground, sending yellow sound waves at Sphinxnoid, but not harming him) Jack: These Sound waves from Raider can reduce 25% of your Bakugan's stats Josh: '... You're such a pure COPIER. No big thing. Just THIS! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: '''You all forgot me! ''(increases his energy 2x & shoots a large flaming beam at the opponent's Bakugan) 'Josh: '''A big advantage. '''Antique Sphinxnoid: '''Eat THIS! ''(raises energy 2x & shoots a dark beam, colliding with the flaming beam) 'Announcer: '''Let's see who will win! Jack: And also this! Get them! Raider: (increases his energy & fires his Electricity Beam at the Opponent's Bakugan) Magmoid: (increases his energy & fires his Lava Beam, colliding with the Electricity Beam) ''A gigantic explosion occured. '''Josh: ''(crosses his arms) '' Jack: (looks deeply in the explosion to see which bakugan is still standing) Josh: ''(looks deeply) Yeah! '''Antique Sphinxnoid & Blazeflare Moltwing: '(exhausted) Antique Sphinxnoid: '''A great battle, was it not? '''Blazeflare Moltwing: '''Right. '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(chirps sweetly)'' Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider: (exhausted as well) Blazer Magmoid: Yeah Sunbeam Raider: It sure was. Jack: Boy that was close. Announcer: 'I announce that this match is a draw. Coming up next-- (hears an explosion) What was that? Cody: Oh blimey 'Episode 1: The Nightmare's Intervention Jack: What the?! Josh: 'Great, someone's interrupting this match. '???: 'Ability activate, Phantom Void! '?????: ''(blasts a laser at each of the opponent's Bakugan)'' Antique Sphinxnoid, Velocity Zapderra, & Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(got hit & they turn back to ball form)'' Josh: 'Da heck?! Jack: What the heck was that?! Armor Tikitallion, Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider: (got hit by the lasers) Armor Tikitallion: GAH! (got turned back into ball form) Sunbeam Raider: ARGH! (got turned back into ball form) Blazer Magmoid: ACK! (crashes to the ground) I don't know, but that gives me a pain in the neck. (got turned back into ball form) '''Josh: '''REFF!!! '''Reff: '''Well, it isn't the "Chosen One" my fellow Ancienthogs really like... '''Josh: '''You again! '''Reff: '''Sorry to say, Josh the Hedgehog, I'm going to destroy you in 1 second. '''Josh: '''Just try! '''Reff: '''Hm hm hm... Hah hah hah! I believe that you're really no match for me, just because you're just an Ancienthog's descendant! '''Josh: '''O RLY? Let's see about that. Jack: And if you think your tough Reff, is it? Then you have to get through all of us to get Josh! '''Reff: '''And if YOU think that you can match me? You're so impetous. Patricia: (to Reff) And if YOU think that we're impetous. Then your sadly mistaken. Besides we're having a tournament here. And Josh & Jack ended up with a tie. '''Reff: '''You insolent fool! ''(points at Patricia) Do you think you can beat me, skunk? Your mist is unappealing! '''Josh: '''Ugh, enough of this. Let's battle! '''Phantomnoid: ''(in real form) Bwahahaha! '''Flashwave Aeronoid: '''I'm gonna rush Phantomnoid from above! (jumps as ball form & transforms to real form) (lunges at Phantomnoid) '''Reff: '''Hah! '''Phantomnoid: '''Gravity Void! ''(forms a portal back & forth, making Aeronoid rush behind him) '' '''Flashwave Aeronoid: '''A portal?! (bumps on the glass of the arena, making large cracks) Augh... Wham Slam Gorillasaur: Don't worry Aeronoid, we can help. (jumps up as his ball form & then transforms into his real form) Nexus Skunkzilla: That's right. (jumps up as her ball form & then transforms into her real form) '''Phantomnoid: '''Don't think you're confident enough to beat me! ''(fires an electrocuting beam at the two Bakugan) Nexus Skunkzilla: (makes a barrier around the heroes & herself & tries to protect the heroes from the Electricity Beam) Phantomnoid: '''Pesky barrier! ''(energizes the beam & fires another beam from his another hand & also energizes it) '' '''Flashwave Aeronoid: '''Haaaaah!! ''(drop-kicks at Phantomnoid) '' '''Phantomnoid: ''(got hit, but doesn't feel anything) You weakling don't deserve to be the strongest! ''(fires a beam from his eyes at Flashwave Aeronoid) Flashwave Aeronoid: ''(jumps & floats) '' Reff: ''(sinister grin)'' Jack: How did that happened? Wham Slam Gorillasaur: I don't know, but I don't like that one bit. Nexus Skunkzilla: It doesn't feel any attacks that we've throw at him. Patricia: What are we gonna do? Jack: I don't know, find his weakspot or something? Josh: '''Hello guys! Are we up to the task?! '''Phantomnoid: '''Bye puny skunk! (blasts a very fast beam at Nexus Skunkzilla, as the chances of getting hit are high because she is distracted) Nexus Skunkzilla: (got hit very hard) Patricia: Skunkzilla! Nexus Skunkzilla: (gets up very slowly) Jack: We a few chances against Reff & his Phantomnoid, that would be very unlikely. Wham Slam Gorillasaur: But no matter the chances that are very low, we won't give up. Nexus Skunkzilla: That's right '''Phantomnoid: '''You pesky idiots are no match for my ultimate power! '''Josh: ''(raises eyebrow) Oh yeah? Let's go, guys. '''Flashwave Aeronoid: '''Elemental BAKUGAN FUSE! Wham Slam Gorillasaur & Nexus Skunkzilla: Elemental BAKUGAN FUSE! ''The three legendary Bakugan fused together. Elemental Legendsaurzilla: '*Aeronoid's voice* It's Showtime. (Gorillasaur's Voice) Right, let's do this! (Skunkzilla's Voice) Together, cause we're a team! '''Phantomnoid: '''Fusion? Don't make me laugh! ''(fires purple spheres at Elemental Legendsaurzilla) '''Elemental Legendsaurzilla: (notices the Purple spheres) (Gorillasaur's voice) Incoming! *Aeronoid's voice* I know. (Skunkzilla's Voice) Should we evade the attack or block the attack? *Aeronoid's voice* Speed! (flies up & charges for an elemental beam) Phantomnoid: ''(teleports behind Elemental Legendsaurzilla) Puny. ''(tries to hurt Elemental Legensaurzilla with a psychic snap, but failed) Elemental Legendsaurzilla: '*Aeronoid's voice* Got you. (Gorillasaur's Voice) Here we go! *Aeronoid's voice* Let's go! ''(fires an elemental beam at Phantomnoid) '''Phantomnoid: ''(gets small damage) Close. '''Elemental Legendsaurzilla: '*Aeronoid's voice* He's tough for a Bakugan. Tsk! (Gorillasaur's voice) We gotta find a weakness within Phantomnoid & fast. (Skunkzilla's Voice) But how can we find his weakness? It must be tough to find. *Aeronoid's voice* (charges for a tackle attack) Phantomnoid: '''... '''Elemental Legendsaurzilla: (Gorillasaur's Voice) We will find Phantomnoid's weakness soon enough. *Aeronoid's voice* (tackles at Phantomnoid) Reff: '''Bye. Ability activate, Time Escapade. '''Phantomnoid: ''(stops time & teleports away, leaving a small piece of Chrono's cloth on the ground)'' Reff: ''(teleports) '' Time goes back to normal. 'Josh: '''He disappeared? What a coward. '''Elemental Legendsaurzilla: '*Aeronoid's voice* He can stop time, overriding my Clock Up. Tsk! (Gorillasaur's Voice) Just like Dr. EggPlankton's Time stopper ability. (Skunkzilla's Voice) But where is he? *Aeronoid's voice* Dunno. (they split back & they turn back to ball form) Jack: What is going on? Why is Reff running away with his Phantomnoid? 'Josh: '''Don't underestimate that Ancienthog, Jack. Someone just interrupted his battle. '''Rey: '''Guys, the tourney has been suspended! '''Josh: '''I know. ''(shrugs shoulders) Patricia: I guess it's due to Reff interfering the battle. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations